


The pulling of the moon

by Ississ



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone's female, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Scotty and Sulu deal with grumpy period!Pavel, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Montella and Hikaru have a pretty good laugh but are still scared of little Polina when her period kicks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pulling of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little drabble.   
> I might ship Chekov/Sulu/Scotty and I might have an unhealthy obsession with genderbend

There are three types of women. Yes, really, only three. Well of course there are more types of women, but there’s only one time in the month women show their true nature. Women are like a werewolf is some ways, they become a wolf when the moon’s right for it. And that’s exactly the point where we only see three types of them.   
Allow me to explain. 

First of all you have the Hikaru Sulu, 23 years old and hasn’t even had one cramp in her entire life. The only difference with the ‘wolf’ side of her and her normal side is the fact that she eats an extra sandwich and her moves with fencing are a bit sharper. But that’s all. Lucky girl. 

Then you have the Montella Scott. 34 and always spending one day in the month on the sofa, eating a bowl of M&Ms in a hour and some chocolate ice-cream after while complaining about back pains and cramps. She might also be a tiny bit more moody than usual, but it’s not even worth mentioning. 

Last, and certainly not least you have the Polina Chekova. Well, this is what we call a true wolf. 18 and an entirely different person when it comes. She’s moody and grumpy while suddenly having the weirdest knacks. Like cleaning the entire house at the strangest of times. 

 

“God be damned, POLINA!” It wouldn’t be the first time after moving in with the two girls that Montella Scott found herself storming down the stairs at 6am with a shoe in her hand. Ready to throw it at the Russian girl as soon as she’d located her. “It’s 6am. And in case you haven’t grasped it yet with that clever little brain of yours, some people are trying to sleep right now.”   
It was long past time that she threw the vacuum cleaner out. 

“What are you guys screaming at?” Hikaru opened the door to her bedroom and looked around the room, her hair still a mess and her eyes still fogged with sleep. Montella had no idea how she could sleep with such a noise. “Polina’s at it again, it’s bloody 6am!”   
“I noticed.” The Japanese girl yawned and ran a hand through her hair before following Montella down the stairs. “I swear you get used to it.” 

“I’ve been living here for almost a year and I can tell ye, I’m not used to it!”   
“Look who’s grumpy this morning.”   
“Shut it Hikaru!”   
“Did the moon pull on your uterus too?”   
“I swear Hikaru!” The shoe which was meant for Polina now flew up the stairs, missing Hikaru by a meter. “I am so done with ye!” 

“Please honey, don’t be like that.” There was a silence which was filled by the noise of the vacuum cleaner and Polina’s not so happy sounding singing. Another habit of her when she got her period, singing songs in Russian. And even if Hikaru and Montella had no idea what exactly she was singing they both agreed they’d rather didn’t want to know.   
It sounded like she was singing about gutting someone anyway. No matter if they knew the true meaning of the words. 

“Good morning Polina!” Hikaru smiled at the Russian as she walked into the kitchen. “Made coffee I see?” 

The reply she got was to be expected. It was the reply she got every morning on the first day of Polina’s transformation to the ‘wolf’.   
“DON’T YOU GOOD MORNING ME HIKARU! I’m done with you and Montella, you never do anything around the house, look how filthy it is around here, you two are like pigs. You should be ashamed of yourselves!”   
Or. Well. That’s what Montella always imagined she was saying because after the ‘don’t you good morning me Hikaru’ Polina always switched to Russian. It sounded very angry, let’s keep it on that. 

“I love you too darling.”   
Hikaru, who had been living with Polina for almost three years now, had of course gotten used to this whole circus. It had become a routine to her. Some sort of game.   
Montella on the other hand, wasn’t used to it by far and she also didn’t think of a murderous Russian in their house as a game.   
“Oh come on Montella,” Hikaru gave her a cup of coffee. The cup with the text ‘best father in the world’ on it. Montella still wondered why they even had that one. “She hasn’t murdered anyone, yet, right babe?” 

There came no answer from Polina, only from the angry sounding vacuum cleaner.   
“Perhaps we should take that one away, shouldn’t we?” Montella gave a nod at the grey coloured old school thing. “Buy a silent one instead.”   
“Let me know if you have the money for it.” 

The Japanese girl took a sip from her morning coffee and Montella had to make a face at it. She knew how Hikaru liked her coffee, and it was way too sweet for her to handle.   
“I dunno which I discuss more. Your coffee or Polina’s mood right now.” The Scot leaned against the counter, taking a sip of her own coffee, black and bitter. Like her soul. 

Okay that whole, black and bitter like her soul part, was a joke Hikaru and Polina had when the Russian was in better moods. Perhaps Montella was the kind of person who owned a ‘black soul’ she always thought a bit on the negative side after all. 

“Oh live a little.” Hikaru nudged her and gave her a playful wink.   
“Ye’re the one getting diabetes, not me.”   
It seemed as if Hikaru was about to roll her eyes but before she could do that Polina appeared in the doorway, glaring at both of them. “Don’t you guys have vork?”   
“It’s Saturday darling, we’re home all day.” Montella might have drawn out the ‘all day’ part, just to annoy the youngest of the household. 

“Well don’t touch anything! I just have everything in order!” There was a whole rant behind that order but it got lost in translation somewhere. “Talking English must be a very hard thing to do then?” Montella gave Hikaru a wink before taking another sip of her coffee. Feeling it burn her tongue.   
“I HEARD ZAT.” 

“Aye captain.”   
“Don’t you mock me Hikaru!”   
The slamming of a door, most likely the one from the living room to the hallway, was followed by the laughs of Hikaru and Montella.   
“We should feel bad, it’s really hard on her.”   
“But we are feeling bad, ye know, you and me, here, feeling bad and all.”   
“She’s going to get us back so damn hard when she’s herself again.” 

The prospect of Polina getting them back for this was something Montella was quite looking forward to. “Aye, most likely yes, but what will she do?”   
“Well remember that one time, she locked you in the shower cabin and she made the water go cold.”   
“Aye okay that one was-”  
“Or that thing she did when she called you at work and she-”  
“Okay lass, I see where you’re goi-”  
“Or when she-”  
“Hikaru I got ye point!” 

Admitting, admitting, the little Russian devil got them good a couple of times.   
There was a comfortable silence as the two girls drank their coffee, only the sound of Polina shuffling things around in her bedroom could be heard.   
“So, what do ye wanna do today?”   
It was a Saturday after all. 

“Well I guess the usual? I wanted to go fencing for a hour or two, perhaps stop by at the Botany Lab?” She raised an eyebrow at Montella and let out a sigh. “But I guess I have to be back at seven?”   
“Indeed, would be wise of you to at least.”   
“I guess so.” 

Their gazes met once more and this time both of them let out a sigh mumbling “A little house on the prairie.” At the same time.   
God knew why, but every time when Polina felt down, either because her uterus was screwing with her or when there was another ex to be added to the list, she did a marathon of the show. And god forbid that Montella and Hikaru weren’t there to hold her hand during the moments she’d seen at least 10 times before. 

“And you?”   
“Dunno, might go work on that thing I told ye about.”   
“The thing with warp beaming?”   
“Exactly!”   
“Isn’t that something you and Polina were working on together?”   
Montella made a face, looking at her coffee as if she tried to hide it. “Aye it is. But not today. She’s busy anyway.”

There was a crash from upstairs followed by Polina cursing in Russian and this time it was Hikaru who made a face. “That better not be my little greenhouse young missy!”   
There was a mix of English and Russian coming from upstairs but the only words Montella could make out were ‘fuck’ and ‘do it yourself you cunts’ and well she thought she’d heard ‘I’ll bake you apple pie later’ in that too but she decided that she hadn’t heard that correctly. 

“Do ye think it’ll be safe for us to go upstairs and grab some clothes?” Montella motioned to her appearance. She wasn’t really good looking with her hair in a messy ponytail her stained pyjama pants, fluffy pink slippers, and t-shirt with the text ‘trust me, I’m an engineer’ on it.   
“No not really.”   
“Bugger.”   
“You want to escape the house?” 

Hikaru didn’t look much more ready to go out, with her black pixy cut hair all messed up and yellow coloured shorts and top and the lasts bits of her makeup from yesterday still on her face.  
“If we could, yes please.”   
“We could try to get to my...” Hikaru looked at Montella’s and her own appearance for a second, biting her lip as if she was thinking. Suddenly there was another crash followed by the scream of Polina, a scream which dangerously sounded a lot like “Hikaru!” 

“Let’s put a jacket on, no one will see. Run!”


End file.
